Meant To Be
by NoLove10
Summary: Michael and Nikita Fic, possible love triangle, OWEN ELLIOT R&R - rated T
1. Intro

**Intro**

This is something new I want to try where you GUYS (readers) get to pick your own ideas for a story. Review or PM and the first few I get and I'll try to work on it and yes , it'll be dedicated to you since it's your OWN idea!


	2. NikitaLover 's Pick

This is the first suggestion I got from **NikitaLover, **I hope you like!

It all happened in his office, it was quick and heartbreaking. For the first time in a long time, Nikita actually saw him cry and it broke her heart. It wasn't her intentions to make him cry but, enough is enough.

"I love you, Michael but I can't do this anymore" was all she told him as they stood in the middle of the room "I sit here trying to figure out what else I could possibly do to make this better. Us better, but all I keep getting is a blank wall. I know what we had was special and you know it too but now I'm just tired"

This couldn't possibly be happening. Maybe he didn't hear right.

"Aren't you the one who once told me to fight, and yet again you're giving up like this" Michael said.

Nikita shook her head in disbelief

"I did try, alone. You didn't, you seem careless oppose to everything. Now I'm not saying that adjusting to all of this is or was easy but I gave you time and my patient eventually comes to a limit. Michael, we don't even trust each other anymore and that I just can't have. If we've lost that, what else is left worth fighting for?"

"Love." He told her "Love Nikita, that's what's left" Michael repeated briefly.

"It's been gone the day you started to push me away," she stated with teary eyes "I just need time to find myself again, to be me and think about things differently, and figure out what I really want"

Nikita took the ring off her fingers and placed it in his palms then kissed his cheek as tears rolled down his face.

"Goodbye Michael" she whispered then begins making her way to the door.

Just when she reached the doorknob, she felt strong hands pull her back and spun her then next thing she knew, lips were moving against hers, she relaxed and kissed him back softly and gently knowing it was the last time she'll probably EVER get to feel the warm, satin touch of his lips.

Removing a piece of long brown hair from her eyes, green teary eyes matching brown ones, Michael caressed her face with the tip of his fingers as he whispered "I love you Nikita" then she was gone…

* * *

She raced down the hall, eyes blurry with tears but she didn't realize how fast she was running until she bumped into someone.

"Nikita…?" Owen said

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry!" Nikita tried to brush it off before the cleaner noticed she was crying but it was too late.

"It's Michael again, isn't it?" he asked, Owen had a passion to hate Michael. Didn't he know how many men(s) plural, would love to be with an amazing person like Nikita, yet he's lucky enough to have her and he treats her like a gum stuck under a shoe. It's just distraught!

"Leave it alone!" Nikita simply said, she didn't need more people involved in her own personal issue with Michael. Although she may like him a lot but this was none of his damn business.

He let her go, figuring it wasn't a good idea to keep pushing her over her limits for his own good.

"Just know that I'm always here when you need me" Owen told.

Nikita nodded and silently thanked him before she continued on with her destination.

* * *

It has been about a week or two, Michael watched Nikita break before his eyes and the most regretful thing, there isn't a thing he could do about it, although he noticed that Owen was the closest person to her nowadays.

It was late night after mission debriefed, Nikita retired to her office to clean. She talks about Ryan's office being a zoo; it's a shame hers turned into one too. Just as she was recycling papers and putting files together, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in?"

The door opened and Owen's head pop in.

"Need some company?" he asked.

Nikita smiled.

"You're everywhere aren't you?" she welcomed.

He begins flipping over papers which Nikita didn't give a whole lot of care about.

"What are you doing here so late?" Owen asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? As you can see, I'm cleaning my desk. What are you doing here?" Nikita asked.

"Can't sleep. Ever since the Amanda thing, I've been trying to remember who I was before all this but I keep drawing a blank line. I'm lost. I want those answers, but I can't find them" he explained.

Nikita looked at him sadly.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want" she said.

Owen knew exactly what she meant; she's tough on the outside, yet so breakable on the inside, like an eggshell that only takes a fall to crack.

"Maybe you can. You're Nikita" he said.

Nikita laughed, "Well that's what they say, but really actually not true. I lost something that was everything to me so I guess I can't have everything I want no matter how you slice it" Nikita replied.

That was enough for one night, seeing her sad wasn't pleasantly the best way to see someone you love and admire so Owen did the first thing his brain signals told him too and that was pressing his lips hard on Nikita's. Like what the hell, if she would kill him after that, then he'll die happy.

Nikita was shocked, even more shocked that she was kissing him back until Michael's face pop up in her head and pulled away.

"Owen what the hell!" she yelled

"I'm sorry"

Maybe he was confused, and maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Owen. He was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry too. Maybe you're confused and honestly so am I? I've just got out of a relationship and last thing I want to do right now is hook up with somebody, no disrespect intended" Nikita apologized.

"I see what you mean and I'm more embarrassed for crossing the line and I want to make it up to you so can I take you out to dinner or for a drink someday?" Owen asked, not really an apology, more like can we go out on a date? Kind of thing.

He just doesn't give up does he?

"Absolutely but no HOOKING UP!" Nikita agreed.

Or you may just never know…

Review and I hoped you all liked it! Keep the ideas coming please! With the few I've received, I'll work with so far. Thank you!


	3. Oops

This is part two of **NikitaLover's** choice and I hope you all like this one as well! And I'm also working on the few other suggestions I've received. Here we go!

"Nikita, you and I both know you don't like Owen in that way" Alex said as she was fixing nikita's long brown hair. Nikita smiled at her in the mirror.

"Sometimes perspectives change," she replied "Always."

Alex raised an eyebrow "Please tell me this is a joke! I like Owen but I'm team Michael. Always"

Nikita chuckled "You make it sound like I'm already sleeping with Owen. It's just co-workers going out for drinks." She said turning around and giving Alex's face a little slap "Get over it babe."

Alex rolled her eyes until it hit her!

"You're doing this to make Michael jealous, aren't you?"

Nikita groaned in the back of her head. '_She got me_'

"I'm over Michael. There's no need to make him jealous"

Alex cocked her head. Sighing in pure desperation, nikita isn't happy but she's pretending to be.

"Yeah right, you don't give someone eight years of your life and get over them in a couple weeks!" she almost yelled.

"Thanks for the support" nikita said sarcastically, obviously kind of sad. She wants to think that she can get over Michael but how is talking about him constantly helping?

"I'm sorry but I just don't see it happening. I mean you worked with him when you were rogue and you guys never even kissed now all of the sudden I'm supposed to be all rawh rawh go team owkita?" alex stated.

Tears begin to shed in nikita's eyes, holding them back so she didn't have a breakdown moment in front of the stubborn Russian.

"This conversation is over. I had my chance with Michael, it's time to move on now." She said.

Alex smacked herself in anger. She likes Owen, she really does, but Owen and nikita, she didn't know what to think.

"Fine!" she murmured.

"Good," nikita said "How do I look?"

"Terrible!" Alex shouted. Damn Owen had bad luck!

"OK, thanks. I gotta go or I'm gonna be late!" nikita smiled opening the door to let herself out. Leaving Alex frustratedly lying on her recruiting bed.

Before she shot the door, she heard Alex shout "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!"

Nikita exited the walls of division, as she was waiting for the elevator; she heard footsteps coming her way. Turning her head back to see who it was, Michael was walking fast to catch up with her. Nikita sighed. Here we go again, another day seeing him to remember that they weren't 'together' anymore. Just great.

They got in the elevator it was awkward, both maybe praying for when the elevator will stop. Michael glanced at her and couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked.

"You look great for someone who just dumped somebody" he commented.

Nikita rolled her eyes "Thank you, its part of mourning" she answered.

Michael smirked.

"Right. So who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"None your business" she replied.

"I see"

Being in this elevator with him felt like a million years, but when the elevator finally opened to sublevel one, in the garage, it was a relief.

Owen was standing by a black car, waiting patiently for nikita until he saw her. His jaw left hanging at the sight of nikita until he saw Michael. The bastard was in the elevator too. His mind started to picture things that might have happened in that elevator. God, did he hate his him!

"I thought I was getting stood up" Owen tried to lighten up the mood as he opened the door for nikita in a gentleman manner.

An angry chuckled escaped Michael's lips.

"That's your date?" he mocked angrily.

Owen got mad, what was he trying to say?

"What's wrong with that?" Owen's temper boosted.

"Nothing dude. You're finally getting a chance, congratulations! A little tip for you coming from someone who was with her for a while, she doesn't like it too nice, it makes you look fake. She likes it a little rough. Don't blow it off" Michael advised.

Nikita couldn't believe he just said that. What a douche he turned out to be. Why did he do this? Jealousy, anger?

Owen chuckled humorlessly, walking up to Michael slowly "You know, for a second I thought you was a man. You had her, she loved you with all she had and what did you do? Treat her like crap so if I were you, I'd shut up!" he said, closing into Michael's personal space.

'Oh no this is going to end badly' nikita thought.

"Nikita tell your little dog to get out of my way." Michael said.

"What did you call me?!" Owen pushed him, making Michael stumble backwards.

"Owen, leave it alone!" nikita yelled, running towards the guys trying to prevent a fight.

Before she could stop any of them, Owen swing a blow at Michael, he ducked just in time. Catching his fist with his prosthetic hand, he crushed it as if it was a pancake.

"Bad move brotha, or did you forget I learned how to make that fist long ago," Michael twisted his wrist making a cracking sound as Owen yelled in pain "I warned you!" he finish with a punch in his face, knocking Owen out cold on the ground.

Michael let out a breath, glancing at nikita, not looking very sorry as he fixed his suit.

"You're a douche bag you know that?!" nikita said angrily as she crushed down on the floor next to Owen.

"Well, I did tell you to let get him out of my way right?"

As Owen lay on a bed in medical, suffering from a concussion, Alex was randomly wondering around the place called division and surprisingly saw nikita in medical. She was shocked and worried at the same time.

"Nikita, are you ok? I thought you were supposed to…" she stopped when she saw Owen lying on the bed with a big bruise across his face.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?"

Nikita sighed.

"Michael happened" she answered.

"Oh," Alex smiled "I told you so, I told you so!"

"Alex, for god's sake!" nikita yelled annoyingly.

"What? I'm just saying and would I be a bad person if I do a happy dance?"

Please keep sending your ideas! Review and tell me how you liked it!


	4. Date & Second Chances

Last chapter of this fic! Sorry I turned it into _a multi-chapter_ fic but I promise I will do this '_you pick'_ story differently! Enjoy…

* * *

Nikita spent a week trying to understand why Michael punched Owen, why it got physical between them. She knew they never liked each other but to giving to the fact that she and Michael were over, his level of jealousy was ridiculous. At first, she wasn't really interested in going out with Owen, but now she was. If Michael was going to be an ass and be jealous, she might as well help drive him nuts so she had asked Owen if he still wanted to take her out and of course he said yes.

It was Saturday night, after a debrief with the team when Nikita excused herself before everyone, she walked down the hallways and changed in one of the bathrooms in division, she fixed her hair and dumped her dirty clothes in a locker in the gym, down in the training room.

"Well, well, well… don't you look ravissant," Michael licked his lips, looking at Nikita from head to toe. He wouldn't deny it if someone asked. He missed that sexy ass of hers. A lot.

Nikita rolled her eyes in annoyance. He seems to be everywhere she is.

"What do you want Michael?" Nikita asked.

"Nothing really, but if I still have the right to ask, where are you going if you don't mind?" Michael said.

Nikita smiled, she didn't feel like lying. Matter of fact, she wanted to see his face when she tells him.

"Out on a date" she answered.

Michael raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Owen and I'm going to be late" Nikita said.

He smirked, "You know, I'll always love who you are. You always give second chances even when people don't deserve it. That's one of the things that's special about you" Michael compliment.

She didn't want to look affected by his words and the fact that he wasn't being jealous pissed her off more than anything.

"Thank you" Nikita said and left to go meet Owen.

* * *

Nikita met Owen at a small steakhouse in the city; she agreed to meet him because she didn't want a repeat of last time again and because she really wanted to enjoy herself that night.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Nikita said when she saw Owen sitting at a table; she took her coat off and sat across him.

"It's fine. All that matters is that you're here" Owen smiled, "You look wonderful by the way"

Nikita felt intimated, she doesn't take compliments sincerely, only from Michael so getting it from another man, felt new and awkward and the fact that it was Owen, someone she considered as a brother just like birkoff was even more awkward but she sucked it up and smiled. It wasn't quite real but Owen bought it.

They had a delicious dinner full of laughter. Nikita had no idea Owen had a sense of humor. The fact that he was a cleaner used to scare her but now, not so much. She was glad he had it in him.

"Why this restaurant?" Nikita asked just out of curiosity.

Owen smiled "I used to take Emily here all the time. It reminded me what it felt like to be normal so I wanted to share that with someone special like you" he answered.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you I guess, but you're still mourning Emily in a way and you don't know it" Nikita said.

"No, I don't think I am. I don't even remember myself Nikita so I have nothing to mourn about" Owen told sadly.

"Listen, Emily meant something to you, remember when we were in London trying to catch that guardian with the black box, back then you were still on the regimen?" Nikita asked.

Owen nodded.

"Yeah, when you said I inspired you? It wasn't true. Emily did. You had her art all over your skin. She is why you're doing still doing the right thing. You may like me but deep down, it can only be as friends. Is that OK with you?" Nikita asked.

Owen smiled, maybe it's true, maybe he's still mourning Emily after so many years and for what Nikita meant to him, she couldn't be just a rebound.

"Yeah, you're right," he said "But then when are you not?" he added jokingly.

Nikita laughed.

"You tell me!"

* * *

After dinner, they took a walk in the city while they ate ice cream, Nikita begin to laugh when they passed by a bakery that reminded her of something she and Michael did in that bakery bathroom way back ago.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Then you're crazy"

Nikita laughed "Maybe I am, I got a shitload of problem. You have no idea!"

"Don't we all?" Owen said in sarcasm.

As they kept walking, they found a bar just a couple blocks away from the bakery and Owen dragged Nikita in the bar, people were taking body shots, having fun, getting drunk mostly, but what was cool there was a bull and Owen looked back and forth at the bull and Nikita.

"Hell no, I'm not doing that!" Nikita said.

"Why not, it's fun!" Owen argued

"It looks fun but I am not getting on that thing"

"Are you telling me that super bad-ass Nikita is afraid of riding a bull?" Owen whispered in Nikita's ears making her roll her eyes.

"No, I can pretty much ride a bull. I'm fearless, I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just not getting on that thing"

"If I ride it will you do it then?" Owen asked.

"No…" Nikita refused still.

"Why?" Owen insisted.

He just doesn't give up that guy!

"Because riding a bull is basically like riding a penis and I don't plan on riding one for a very long time" Nikita answered, leaving Owen's jaw dropped.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that" he said.

"I told you!"

* * *

They said their good nights and drove different ways, as Nikita drove home; she kept thinking how much going out tonight changed everything. How much her mind kept wondering back to Michael so she pulled down the road near a coffee shop and called his cell phone.

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop that's near the gas station?" she asked.

"Why? Aren't you suppose to be out with the cleaner?" Michael asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes irritatedly "Can you stop being an asshole and get there?" Nikita said

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

When Michael got there, Nikita was sitting in her car, probably typing her fingers on the starring wheel, he knocked on her window and Nikita unlocked the door.

He got in the passenger's seat and took his hood off.

"What do you want?" Michael asked, looking out the window.

Nikita unbuckled her seat belt and turned his face to her, she looked at him deeply in the eyes before bringing his lips upon hers and kissed him gently, changing the angle of his head to get full access of his mouth as the kiss grew intensely passionate.

They pulled away breathlessly, Michael not sure of what just happened "What do you want?" he asked again.

Nikita smiled.

"To start over, Just you and I like old times" she responded.

His lips broke into a huge smile and Michael hugged her tightly "Really?" He asked as he started kissing her again, "You'd… do… that… for me?" he asked between kisses.

Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, then pulled back and stroked his cheeks, "I'd do anything for you," She smiled softly as he kissed her again. "I give people second chances even when they don't deserve it remember?"

* * *

Here you go my darlings. It's a wrap. I myself thought Nikita would end up in Owen's bed, drunk or something but I guess not. Owkita did get a date though so you can't possibly hate me all that much for putting my babies back together, review and tell me how you all liked it! Another story is coming up soon hopefully, until next time, lots of kisses for you all!

Kudos…


End file.
